


the ice breaks [his heart melts]

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: Kanda and Allen go on a date on Christmas; the first is visibly enamoured, and Allen is a smug pretty little thing. Kanda knows it, and damn, he hates and loves him for stealing his heart that fiercely.





	the ice breaks [his heart melts]

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulging, and very very fluffy.

Kanda disdained crowded places; throngs of senseless people getting overheated for an inane, futile Christmas cheer, too many couples walking exaggeratedly slow, a hurdle for his swift, frantic steps, hindering him from passing over.  
  
A shopping centre was no exception, and undoubtedly not his favourite place; even so, it was the 25th, and it was _someone's_ birthday, and it was quite pretentious for Kanda to admit that, despite the grumpy appearance and the perpetual brawling, he was grateful this _someone_ existed and had chosen to spend the day with him.  
  
For Kanda's liking, the repetitive, bland rhythm of pop music thumping through the mall was something unacceptable and overbearing; an annoyance, amongst the complaints and the whims of a kid, and the piles of people awaiting some coveted discount. Who could tolerate such noise? Kanda definitely couldn't, but he was one to comprehend it was Allen's birthday, and he didn't intend to ruin it.  
  
Allen, beautiful as ever, had taken advantage of the fuss to take Kanda's hand and tangle their fingers together. As he tilted his head to glance at Kanda - dumbly in love, stormy grey eyes - his pearly white fringe fell sideways so delicately Kanda felt the urge - the _need_ \- to cup his cheek and kiss those stupid, glossy, luscious lips.  
  
Allen tiptoed to press a short kiss to the corner of Kanda's mouth, landing on his feet a second later with mesmerising, innate gracefulness. Kanda, flustered and breath-stolen, grunted offensively - and not just that, as enamoured as he was _._ "What was that for?"  
  
Allen purposefully pouted, snide and saucy and adorable, halting for a brief second to kiss Kanda's lips, the fake sulk of his lips and the lovely knit in his thin brows turning into a mischievous grin. Roguish and pert, he admitted, "You looked so flushed, of course I _had_ to make it worse."  
  
Kanda disjointed the embrace of their hands to press Allen close and hook his arm around his waist, holding him by the hip, where he revengefully pinched, Allen's cute, hoarse _ouch!_ relaying shivers of amusement down his spine. "Shut up and walk, beansprout."  
  
A modest, harmonious chuckle slipped past Allen's lips, a soft crooning - a voice as sweet as spun sugar, as refreshing as a spring wind. It wasn't the appropriate place where to fight like kids - but _damn_ , was Allen skilled at snapping Kanda's already short-lived patience.  
  
Without warning, Allen stalled in front of a clothes shop, staring at some weird outfit exposed at the shop window. The boy's lips twisted into a grin, as if enthused, his fingers brushing the sleeve of Kanda's jacket and clasping the fabric to tug him close. "Let's go, I want to try this on."  
  
Kanda sighed but followed through, the consistence - the softness - of Allen's small hand caught into his enough to flood his heart with warmth and twist his stomach into knots.  
  
***  
Heart trapped in his throat, arms crossed at his chest, Kanda waited outside, each thud of Allen's clothes dropping on the floor increasing a foolish, unexplainable expectancy. It was absolutely embarrassing, not to mention the girls' looks he got and the coquettish remarks that depicted him as _aw, such a patient boyfriend!_  
  
In the wait, he had time to think. There was something comforting in it, in being there. Being chosen to be by Allen's side and fortify him, buttress him, strengthen him, _shelter_  him - and the constant, peculiar bickering was nothing but a mean to mask how hopeless the love he nurtured for Allen was. It grew from within like some perfect flower, its scent permeating in a tenderness he so much claimed to despise. It bloomed naturally, healthily, and it softened Kanda's heart in such a vulnerable way.  
  
However, the quiet pull of a curtain woke Kanda from those sentimental, cloying wonders.  
  
"What?" Kanda blurted, noticing the insistent and fond stare of Allen's big puppy eyes. Afterwards, when he focalised his attention on Allen's clothes, when his sight cleared up from the previous brooding, he realised exactly why the beansprout was nothing but a tempting, beautiful devil.  
  
There he stood, wearing a long, ocean blue dress; a sober, elegant neckline, short sleeves, the light fabric falling scarcely past his rosy knees. There was a stringy leather belt wrapped around his waist, highlighting the slenderness of Allen's hips and his lean, androgynous frame.  
  
"What what?" Allen teased, a seductive smirk, hyperaware, blooming across his face. "Ran out of words, Bakanda?" he said, gracious as a butterfly as he turned over to look at himself in the mirror, tucking his hair over one shoulder to bare his neck for Kanda's delight, testing his control. He was smug enough to piss Kanda off, and astonishingly beautiful to enrapture him in a spell.  
  
Kanda looked at Allen's reflection, the bright colour of the dress a stunning contrast with his moonlight skin; he let out an endeared huff, completely disarmed.  
  
"You don't look bad," he admitted tensely. _You look gorgeous,_ anevident thought as Allen smiled softly and turned to face Kanda.  
  
"Just that?" he rebutted, sounding offended, and stretched out his arm to trail his fingers over Kanda's wrist, enclosing them around the bone, his thumb smoothing itself over Kanda's skin in a delicate, loving touch.  
  
"Don't brag, beansprout," Kanda retorted with a mocking, wry grin, accepting the tug of Allen's hand with a hiss, letting the boy drag him into the dressing room and watching him as he pulled the curtain, concealing them.  
  
Allen interlaced his arms around Kanda's neck, the tip of his nose pressed against his. "God, I can't stand you," he breathed, his silver eyes gentle and soft and heartwarming, beaming with love. Kanda's hand found the back of Allen's head, his other arm slinging around his waist to nestle him closer.  
  
"Same here," he murmured, feeling the fine, dapper texture of the dress beneath his fingertips, his lips a breath away from Allen's, a scalding, fond expression on his face, "stupid."  
  
"Idiot," Allen said affectionately. His eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes trembling delicately like a bird's wing; he pressed his mouth against Kanda's, a pliant puddle as the other rested his hand on his scalp and nudged him closer, parting his lips and deepening the kiss for slow, peaceful minutes. There was something adorable in the fact that Allen kept his eyes closed; in the flush of his cheeks, in the slickness of his lips, in the way he smiled as Kanda broke the kiss after a breathless exchange. Kanda always held him tight, caressed his face and sucked on Allen's tongue with the loveliest touch of his lips.  
  
He printed a kiss to Allen's cheek, letting the boy rest his head on his chest, snuggling in the coziness of his warm woollen turtleneck. It felt like being young and thoughtless and blithe for the first time; it felt like allowing himself to be _happy._ Being alone in a dressing room and hugging desperately as if afraid of losing was something priceless, and through all that, Kanda was thankful Allen existed. He was glad he was born, and that he was the one securing Allen from all those fears.  
  
Inadvertently, he pressed a smooch to Allen's forehead, tucking rebellious locks of hair behind his ears as to expose more of that gorgeous face, his ice cold eyes focused on him, revealing so much more than Kanda would ever concede. Allen pursed his lips to receive another peck, those slender hands so kind on Kanda's face, tangling into his hair, fingers gliding over his nape, down his chest, his arms.  
  
He stepped away, then, to slip out of the dress in front of Kanda, smiling sweet and fond and unashamed under Kanda's appreciative, inquiring, doting eyes. Luxuriously slow, as if to indulge the moment, he bent over to pick up his previous clothes, tucking them on with the daintiest of movements.  
  
In the end, with a lush look, he tore his gaze away from Kanda to look at the dress he had tried on. "Should I buy it?" he questioned, not in the slightest bit thoughtful.  
  
"It suits you," Kanda allowed. _You're always, always pretty. I hate you. I hate that I love you so much. Beansprout. You naive, little thing._ Then, with an unnerved scowl ghosting across his face, his hand reached out to ruffle through Allen's white, fluffy hair. "Buy it."  
  
His heart leapt, if thunderstruck, as Allen laced their fingers together and brought them to his face to kiss their joined hands. A little thing, really, a little compliment, and Kanda saw very clearly that little things were enough to melt Allen's heart; and as complex as communication was, Kanda knew he would have never left this little, pretty mess.  
  
"I'll do it, then," Allen said, euphoric, hooking the dress around his forearm, "it's the first time you said something _nice_ , after all, I can't let this effort go to waste."  
  
"Fuck you," Kanda growled, the cold of his soul molten at the sight of Allen's honest, amused smile. He leaned down to reach Allen's height, grunting against his face as he smooched the tip of his nose.  



End file.
